


Книжка

by Evilfairy



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Сы Чжуй сделал глубокий вдох и положил перед Цзин И книжку.— Цзэ У Цзюнь дал мне это и велел нам с тобой ознакомиться с содержанием.





	Книжка

**Author's Note:**

> итак, технически в сцене участвуют только сы чжуй и цзин и, но подразумевается, что они состоят в отношения втроем с цзинь лином.  
> постканон

Когда Лань Си Чэнь окликнул его, Сы Чжуй ощутил настоящую растерянность.  
  
— Ты же не сделал ничего такого? — встревоженно спросил Цзин И громким шёпотом. — Ну нет, ты не мог огорчить Цзэ У Цзюня.  
  
Сы Чжуй фыркнул и дёрнул плечом.  
  
— Иди без меня, я позже вернусь в комнату.  
  
— Расскажешь? — Цзин И схватил его за руку и заглянул в глаза. Сы Чжуй невольно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
— Если меня не попросят молчать.  
  
— Пф, — сказал на это Цзин И, которого вряд ли бы подобное остановило. Он поспешно побежал прочь, потому что Лань Си Чэнь подошёл совсем близко.  
  
Сы Чжуй замер, рассматривая его с тихим трепетом: Цзэ У Цзюнь был главой его Ордена и тем, на кого все они равнялись. На него и на Хань Гуан Цзюня. Сы Чжуй тихо мечтал о том, что вырастет похожим на них, таким же красивым, сильным и величественным, достойным воспитания и положения в клане Лань. Сы Чжуй поспешно поклонился, сложив руки в приветственном жесте.   
  
Лань Си Чэнь нежно ему улыбнулся.  
  
— У вас какое-то дело, Цзэ У Цзюнь? — Сы Чжуй действительно не мог вспомнить за собой провинностей. С Вэй У Сянем им давно разрешили общаться, а ночной охоты с Вэнь Нином давно уже не было... Да и разве не наказал бы его тогда Лань Ци Жэнь?  
  
Лань Си Чэнь кивнул.  
  
— Недавно я говорил с Ван Цзи и Вэй У Сянем о тебе, — начал он. Хань Гуан Цзюнь и учитель Вэй, в общем-то, полагали себя родителями Сы Чжуя, и он ни минуты не возражал, но... Это было несколько смущающе. — Тебе уже почти семнадцать.  
  
— Это так, — кивнул Сы Чжуй, не зная, к чему ведёт Лань Си Чэнь.  
  
— Мой брат и его возлюбленный долго спорили о том, подходящий ли у тебя возраст, но я их убедил, что вполне подходящий. У тебя есть два важных для тебя человека, так что…  
  
Лань Си Чэнь с улыбкой протянул ему книжку, уже довольно старую и явно прочитанную уже много раз предыдущим владельцем. Сы Чжуй с трепетом принял подарок с простой темной обложкой без надписей и с одобрительного кивка Лань Си Чэня открыл книжку. И тут же захлопнул, ощутив, как все его тело разом наполнил жар стыда.  
  
Сы Чжуй с недоверием посмотрел на безмятежного Лань Си Чэня и залился краской ещё сильнее. Возможно ли... что ему дают такую книгу? Разве это не?.. Разве он?..  
  
— Цзэ У Цзюнь, это же... — он не смог продолжить. Книжица жгла ему руки.  
  
— Это, — кивнул ему Лань Си Чэнь. — Тебе не надо этого стыдиться, иди и хорошенько изучи её вместе с Цзин И.  
  
Сы Чжуй издал слабый звук, с трудом стоя на ногах. Голова кружилась от смущения. Изучить это с Цзин И?.. Сы Чжуй отчаянно уставился на Лань Си Чэня, но тот только мягко хлопнул его по плечу и отправился по своим делам.  
  
Сы Чжуй прижался лбом к дереву и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
  
***  
  
— Ну что? — Цзин И уже ждал его в комнате, разве что не стоял на голове. По дороге Сы Чжуй думал выкинуть эту ужасную книжку, но это все же был подарок Цзэ у Цзюня, и выкидывать его просто так… по крайней мере, неприлично. Потом он думал спрятать её где-то и отболтаться от Цзин И, но быстро вспомнил, что обманывать не умеет. Да и… эта книга, она правда могла бы им быть полезной! От этой мысли в животе точно скручивался узел, а от смущения хотелось немедленно умереть, но. Но если быть честным с самим собой, то что-то же он собирался в будущем делать с Цзинь Лином и Цзин И. Он не мог взять знание о том, как доставить им удовольствие просто из воздуха.   
  
А смущение… его просто надо было преодолеть.   
  
Сы Чжуй сделал глубокий вдох и положил перед Цзин И книжку.   
  
— Цзэ У Цзюнь дал мне это и велел нам с тобой ознакомиться с содержанием.  
  
— Вместе? — спросил Цзин И. Сы Чжуй кивнул и прикусил щеку изнутри. — Я… могу открыть?   
  
Сы Чжуй снова кивнул и судорожно выдохнул, когда Цзин И открыл на середине. Там было столько иллюстраций. У Цзин И дрожали руки, а сам он медленно заливался краской, вглядываясь в картинки, которые иногда разбавлялись текстом. Сы Чжуй был готов поспорить, что там совсем не трактаты о благочестии. Ох, Боги, они смотрят эротические картинки с покровительства Цзэ У Цзюня. И, судя по его словам, учитель Вэй и Хань Гуан Цзюнь в курсе…   
  
Проще было бы покончить с собой, чтобы не гореть со стыда. Может, Цзин И еще не готов к такому, вон как он покраснел и тяжело дышит. Сы Чжуй знал, что он обожал почитывать любовные истории, но там была такая… “чистая и светлая любовь”, что, конечно, герои никогда-никогда не занимались столь приземленными вещами.   
  
— И мы… мы можем что-то из этого попробовать? — спросил Цзин И, вернув книжку почти к самому началу. На изображениях благочестиво выглядящие юноши ласкали себя, без всякого выражения глядя на читателя.   
  
Сы Чжуй сглотнул. Посмотрел на раскрасневшегося Цзин И со сверкающими глазами, еще более хорошенького, чем всегда, и кивнул, на секунду зажмурившись.   
  
— И-иди, ко мне, попробуем так же, — сказал Сы Чжуй, сглотнув. Цзин И поспешно избавился от халата и развязал пояс. Сел рядом на колени и неуверенно посмотрел на книжку. Сы Чжуй тоже посмотрел на книжку и зацепился за комментарий. Стиль был сухой и немного высокопарный, прямо как у клановых трактатов о благочестии. Только описывал такие бесстыдные вещи!   
  
Юношам советовалось сесть как можно ближе, в идеале один бы сидел у другого на бедрах, чтобы быть ближе и помочь друг другу. Сы Чжуй устроился поудобнее и похлопал себя по бедрам.   
  
— Садись сюда, — позвал. Цзин И послушно залез ему на бедра, упираясь коленями в пол по бокам, и посмотрел испуганно в глаза. Они могли бы не спешить, могли бы просто… привыкнуть к этой мысли, к мысли о близости. Но Сы Чжуй уже чувствовал жар и возбуждение: и от ситуации, и от картинок, и от Цзин И, что тяжело дышал у него в руках. — Надо… немного приспустить штаны.   
  
Они оба потянулись сделать и столкнулись руками. Цзин И смущенно рассмеялся и уткнулся лицом Сы Чжую в плечо. Он чуть подрагивал от смеха и был такой родной и простой, что стало чуточку легче.   
  
— Давай, — сказал Сы Чжуй, — еще раз.   
  
Теперь не запутались в руках. Ничего нового они не увидели, сколько раз были на источнике вместе, сколько раз видели друг друга голыми, но сейчас… Сейчас оба они были возбуждены и все было другим.   
  
Цзин И положил руку на свой член и пару раз двинул, вздохнул и снова уткнулся лбом Сы Чжую в плечо. Тот нежно погладил его по спине, успокаивая, наслаждаясь этим сладким чувством новой близости, а потом сам обхватил свой член ладонью.   
  
Конечно, он пробовал пару раз ласкать себя, но каждый раз стыд за потакание своим телесным желаниям, сбивали ему весь настрой. Теперь же он мог чувствовать Цзин И, горячего от смущения и того же желания, что мучило его самого. И это не давало возбуждению утихнуть. Он слабо выдохнул и оставил короткий поцелуй на обнажившемся плече Цзин И.   
  
Тот вздрогнул и хныкнул, отстранился и посмотрел вниз. Сы Чжуй проследил за его взглядом: они оба двигали руками на членах, в разном ритме, но они сидели так близко, что еще чуть-чуть и будет как в книжке. Не давая себе передумать, Сы Чжуй одной рукой прижал крепче к себе Цзин И, а второй - накрыл его член, прижимая к своему.   
  
Это было… Сы Чжуй задрожал, Цзин И - тоже, но сам прижался теснее и выдохнул. Хорошо. По-новому. Близко. Очень близко. Сы Чжуй не знал, как это описать. Он застонал и начал сильнее двигать рукой. Цзин И смотрел на него, со слезящимися глазами, раскрасневшийся. Он тоже стонал под его рукой, кусал губы и едва-едва хныкал, подергивая бедрами и сам толкаясь в ладонь, потираясь своим членом о член Сы Чжуя.   
  
— Цзин И, — позвал Сы Чжуй и прижался к его губам. Тот издал тихий стон, от которого по всему телу прокатилась горячая волна. Мысль, что Цзин И так хорошо с ним, била в голову, заставляя её кружиться.   
  
Они кончили очень быстро. Цзин И первый: затрясся, выплескиваясь и скуля ему в плечо, а затем Сы Чжуй, ощущая чужое удовольствие как свое.   
  
После они лежали, обнявшись, Цзин И мычал какой-то мотив и подставлялся под руки Сы Чжуя, как большой ласковый кот. Внезапно он приподнялся на локте и сказал, заглядывая Сы Чжую в глаза:  
  
— Жду не дождусь, когда мы покажем эту книжку Цзинь Лину.


End file.
